jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains' Mooks
The Villains' Military are a group of video game enemies who work for the Villains. Members Leaders * Bowser * King Dedede * Captain Syrup * Dr. Eggman * King. K Rool * Wart * Plantkon Operatives * Bonkers * Mr. Frosty * Bugzzy * Tick-Tock Clock * Fire Lion * Grand Wheelie * Phan Phan * Whispy Woods * Lololo & Lalala * Kracko * Kabula * Paint Roller * Heavy Mole * Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright * BroBo * Orbservor * Meta-Knights * Meta Knight * Krusha * Very Gnawty * Master Necky * Queen B * Really Gnawty * Drum Dumb Drum * Master Necky Sr * Wild Sting * Giant Clam * Hard Hat * Kreepy Krow * Kleever * Kudgel * King Zing * Kerozene * Belcha * Arich * Squirt * Bleak * Barbos * Kroctpus * Army Dillo * Dogadon * Mad Jack * Puftoss * King Cut Out * Alarm clock * Bīfun * Bobo * Funfun * Giant spear man * Hinyari * Mecha Kuri * Spiked Koopa * Yaburiki * Zenisukī * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Crystal King * Huff N. Puff * Lava Piranha * General Guy * Tubba Blubba * Goomba King * Koopa Bros. * Reznor * Dry Bowser * Pom Pom * Boom Boom * King Bob-omb * The Elite Trio * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Kamella * Boom Booms * Baby Bowser's Pet * Baron Brrr * Bessie Bass * Big Bob-omb * Big Boo * Big Bungee Piranha * Big Guy the Stilted * Big Mr. I * Bigger Boo * Bouldergeist * Broggy * Bugaboom * Burt Bros. * Burt the Bashful * Cheep-Cheep Pufferfish * Cheepskipper * Chief Chilly * Chill Bully * Cloud N. Candy * Cloudjin * Don Bongo * Eyerok * False Bowser * Gary * Giga Lakitu * Gilbert the Gooey * Glamdozer * Gobblegut * Goomboss * Gooper Blooper * Hector the Reflector * Hookbill the Koopa * Huff N. Puff * Inviso * Johnson * King Kaliente * King Tut * Kingfin * Koopa Kid * Lakilester * Lakithunder * Major Burrows * Marching Milde * Mega Goomba * Mega Koopa * Moltz the Very Goonie * Mr. Hammer * Mummipokey * Naval Piranha * Octopot * Phantamanta * Prince Bully * Prince Froggy * Prince Pikante * Priscilla the Peckish * Private Koopa * Raphael the Raven * Roger the Potted Ghost * Rollodillo * Salvo the Slime * Six-Face Sal * Sluggy the Unshaven * Sorbetti * Spiky Tom * Squizzard * Tap-Tap the Golden * Tap-Tap the Red Nose * Tarantox * Topmaniac * Tutankoopa * Whomp King * Wiggler (Super Mario Sunshine) Soldiers * Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bros. * Angry Sun * Big Boos * Bill Blaster * Bloopers * Bob-ombs * Bony Beetles * Boos * Boomerang Bros. * Broozers * Bullet Bills * Bullies * Buzzy Beetles * Chain Chomps * Chargin' Chucks * Cheep-Cheeps * Chef Bros * Clubbas * Dr. Freezegoods * Dry Bones * Fat Guys * Fire Bros * Fly Guys * Goombas * Goomba Tower * Grand Goombas * Hammer Bros. * Ice Bros. * Koopa Paratroopas * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Strikers * Koopatrols * Lakitus * Magikoopas * Mecha-Koopas * Micro-Goombas * Monty Moles * Ninjies * Parabeetles * Parabuzzy * Paragoombas * Piranha Plants * Pokeys * Raven (partially) * Rexs * Rocky Wrenchs * Ruff Puffs * Shy Guys * Sledge Bros. * Spikes * Spike Tops * Spikeys * Spinies * Terrapins * Thwomps * Whomps * Waddle Dees * Waddle Doo * Gordos * Shotzos * Poppy Bros Jr * Poppy Bros Sr * Cappy * Chilly * Squishy * Kabu * Hot Heads * Bomber * Bronto Burts * Sir Kibbles * TAC * Wheelies * Grizzos * Sparky * Noddy * Scarfy * Gnawty * Kaboing * Kaboom * Klaptrap * Rock Kroc * Krusha * Kackle * Kannon * Kasplat * Klampon * Klank * Klasp * Klinger * Kloak * Klobber * Klomp * Klubba * Klump * Knocka * Kobble * Koin * Koindozer * Kopter * Kosha * Kracka * Krash * Krimp * Kritter * Krockhead * Krook * Krumple * Kruncha * Krusha * Kuchuka * Kutlass * Manky Kong * Mini-Necky * Re-Koil * Tyrant Twins/Kuff 'n' Klout * Skidda * Badniks * Ball Hog * Bat Brain * Bomb * Burrobot * Chopper * Jaws * Moto Bug * Newtron * Orbinaut (Unidasu and Uni Uni) * Roller * Spikes * Gooms * Bomber * Gooper Grunts * Clem * Joe Plankton * Billy Bob Plankton * Rufus * Billy Jim Plankton * Billy Billy Bo Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly * Doug * Enis * Fletcher McGee * Rainchild * Jeke * Flem * Julio * Timmy * Zeke * Jellyfish * Thug Fish * Hoopstar * Trouter * Pidgit * Panser * Flurry * Albatoss * Spark * Ostro * Cobrat * Phanto * Pidgit * Autobomb Overview A army made from 7 armies: Koopa Troop, Eggman Empire, Black Sugar Gang, Kremling Krew, Gooper Gang, Plankton Army, 8-Bits and King Dedede's Army. They work for Bowser, Eggman, Captain Syrup, King K. Rool, Wart, Plankton, Gooper and King Dedede respectively. A official list army was released and is incorrect. It does not cover all the minions and is missing some mooks. The offical TV Tropes also discuses the topic and was also incorrect. The mooks are tough forces of the Villains. They have many bases which is mostly in Bowser's Castle. Misconception Many believe Dedede and K. Rool just rules over Waddle Dees and Kremlings respectively. This is incorrect. In Dedede case, besides his Waddle Dees, there's also Waddle Doos, being shown with Dedede on multiple occasions. From Waddle Doos being one of the minions who helps Dedede steal the food in Spring Breeze to throwing and summoning them in Super Smash Bros Brawl to having a lone Waddle Doo serve him in the Kirby Anime. The Tacs also are Dedede's minions as they also helped Dedede steal food in Spring Breeze. Dedede regular throws Gordos, especially in the Super Smash Bros Series. In the manga, a Poppy Brother works alongside King Dedede. Shotzos are cannons of Dedede's castle. In Revenge of the King, Dedede send four mid-bosses to attack Kirby: Fire Lion, Phan Phan, Grand Wheelie and Mr. Tick-Tock Clock. Dedede has control over the bosses too. Kracko, Lololo & Lalala, Whispy Woods, Kabula, Paint Roller, Heavy Mole, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, BroBo, Orbservor and Meta Knight are good examples with them being proven in games such as Kirby's Dreamland and Kirby's Adventure. In King K. Rool's case, King K. Rool trust his top minions to guard parts of the bananas. This includes two giant Gnawties, a Zingers, two giant Neckys and a giant living can. This continues in the squeals where they guard K. Rool's bases. In Donkey Kong 64, King K. Rool trust them to guard keys that lead to new levels and bases. King K Rool also is shown talking the bosses when they reported their failures. Category:The Villains Military Category:Villains